Black OPs
by MajorClaire
Summary: Jack gets recalled to black ops and sam goes with him
1. Black OPs

Title- Black Ops  
Author-MajorClaire  
Archive- SJD yes others just ask  
Parings-Jack/Sam Mild Dan/Jan  
Season- S7 but no real spoilers  
Category- Angst, Romance  
Rating- PG-13  
Series/Sequel- 1/?  
Spoilers- tiny one for upgrades and S7 but only because Daniel is descended

Content Warning- Adult conversations  
Disclaimer- don't own them and don't wanna make money out of them so please don't sue me

Authors note: This is my first fic please be kind also it hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Feedback: Please if you want me to write the rest

=============================================================

"Colonel O'Neill, can I see you in my office?"

"Yes General, I'll be with you in a second"

Turning to the rest of his team O'Neill said "Meet you up top in 15, this shouldn't take long"

"kay" said Daniel "see you in a bit.

Walking in to General Hammonds office O'Neill sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"What did you want, sir?"

"Well" started Hammond "A very insistent request passed my desk this morning, regarding you and a black ops mission"

"Sir?"

"There is nothing I can do about this temporary reassignment, you know if there was anything I could do to stop it I would, but this order comes from very high up.

"Sir, what are you talking about? Reassignment? Meaning no disrespect but you are not making mush sense sir"

"Sorry Colonel, two days from now you will be temporally reassigned under General Seers. I have not been told the details of your assignment only that you should pack for several weeks and need to choose another Air Force officer that you trust implicitly to accompany you"

"Major Carter" O'Neill said without hesitating.

"I had a feeling you would choose Major Carter. I have already done the paper work, if you could inform her of the reassignment I would be grateful"

"Thank you sir. If I may ask what will be Teal'c and Daniel supposed to do while me and Carter are gone"

"Daniel and Teal'c are to be assigned to SG15 while you are away, they will be given the opportunity to do some archaeological research, nothing too dangerous so you won't need to worry about them"

"That's good to know sir... Sir I'd just like to say for the record that I do not like this one bit, it sounds very dodgy to me"

"I know Colonel, but there is nothing you or me can do about it"

"Yes sir"

"Colonel, you leave from Petersen at 0800 in two days don't be late"

O'Neill stood up and saluted

"Dismissed" O'Neill started out of the door "Jack..."

"Yes sir"

"Come back alive, I have a feeling this one is going to be a dangerous"

"Yes, sir"

Jack walked out of the office and closed the door damn, why did this have to happen now, why. We are just settling back down as a team after Daniels return and the powers that be decide to pull this. Damn. Damn. Damn. Jack thought as he made his way to the surface.

"Downtime's been cancelled kids" grumbled Jack as he approached the rest of his team waiting at his truck.

"What?" said Sam imitating Jack.

"Me and Carter have been temporarily reassigned to a General Seers, a black Ops mission apparently"

"Sir? Do we have any choice in the matter?"

"Nope, fraid not Carter. Hammond said this came from very high up"

They all piled in to the truck and set off towards O'Malley's. It was their first trip there after being banned in that whole super human incident.

"So what's the mission Jack, or aren't we allowed to know" asked Daniel despondently.

"Ha, even General Hammond doesn't know. All I know is that we fly from Petersen at 0800 in two days time and that we've got to pack for several weeks. I don't even know where we are flying to"

"Hey what are me and Teal'c supposed to do while you are gone"

"You got a cushy number, your working with SG15 on archaeological stuff until we get back"

"Great" replied an sarcastic Daniel

"What's the matter Daniel unlimited time to spend with your rocks, what could be better?"

"Well... err... it's just... aw hell, Lt Dean has a huge crush on me and she has just been transferred to SG15"

"What's the matter Danny boy can't handle the attentions of a beautiful Lt"

"Well Jack how do I put this, um, well you know I've been spending a lot of time in the infirmary lately"

"Yeh"

"Well it's not because I've been sick"

"Ooo has Danny got a thing going with a little redheaded doctor"

"Yes" admitted Daniel shyly

"I am sooo gonna kill Janet for not telling, me that is just like her just when one of us gets a life she doesn't tell me"

"What's the matter Carter, you have a life"

"If you call you three a life then yes I suppose I do"

"Aww come on Carter it can't be that bad"

"It is sir, my whole life revolves around the base, you three and Janet and it looks like I'm gonna lose Janet to Daniel"

"Well you still got me and Teal'c for company"

"That's a great comfort sir" said Carter rolling her eyes

Thankfully for Carter the conversation ended there because they had arrived at O'Malley's.

The rest of the evening was spent with small talk and alcohol no-one wishing to dwell on the fact that Jack and Sam were going a way in two days and who knew for how long.

It was a very despondent SG1 that finally left O'Malley's at 0100 and said good night as each were dropped off at their houses. Teal'c was staying with Daniel that night so that no-one had to go back to the base.

After dropping Teal'c and Daniel off Jack drove to Sam's house and turned the engine off.

Turning to face her he said "Are you ok with this whole black Ops thing"

"Do I have much choice?" sighed Sam

"Well a little. I was told to pick someone I trusted completely to come with me, it didn't have to be you"

"Well I'm flattered that you picked me sir"

"So you're ok with it then, 'cos I can pull you off if you want"

"No it's ok sir you picked me to watch your six and that is exactly what I'll do"

"Good I'll give you tomorrow to pack and pick you up at 7 to go to Petersen"

"Goodnight sir" said Sam getting out of the truck

"Goodnight Carter"

End Part 1


	2. Pt2

K this is picking up the pace a bit, but please bare with me. Also it may not seem to have much connection with stargate at the mo but give me time. I have a feeling this is gonna be longer than I expected it to be.

Black Ops Part 2

Title etc in part 1

Jack stepped off the plane in to blazing heat, putting his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun he looked around the dusty airfield. He was not a happy camper. They had been told little more on the plane only that they were now in the middle of Iraq and would be briefed when they got there.

Jack felt Sam come up behind him somehow he always knew she was there, it was a sixth sense or as he like to call it his 'Sam' sense. At this point he spotted a man in a Generals uniform coming towards them.

"Colonel O'Neill I presume" he said as he approached.

"Yes sir" said Jack giving a sloppy salute.

"and Major Carter"

"Yes sir" said Sam making a smart salute.

"Ah Major you're... ah... err... a woman"

"Yes Sir"

"When I read Sam Carter I assumed man sorry"

"Yes sir, well you're no worse than the Colonel here"

"Just don't provoke her or she'll challenge you to an arm wrestle" Jack said quietly but unfortunately not quiet enough earning him a glare from Sam.

General Seer chuckled "I'll be careful"

Jack took a liking to him now they had broken the ice "Well sir we could stand around all day but I would very much like to find out what I'm supposed to be doing here"

"Yes Colonel, if you'd like to follow me I'll show you where you can put your things and we can start the initial briefing right away" said the General as they made their way across the dusty airfield towards an area of low buildings Jack had noticed earlier.

"Right Colonel I can tell you are a person who doesn't like beating around the bush so I shall get right to the point. I requested your presence on this operation because I heard you were one of the best at undercover black ops and was overjoyed you have come out of retirement. I don't mind telling you I had to pull a lot of strings to get you on this mission your one very hard man to get a hold of"

"Well sir what we do under the mountain is very important"

"Yes, deep space radar telemetry, very important" both Jack and Sam knew that he didn't believe one word of their cover but seemed to have an understanding as to why it had to be that way.

"Anyway you've been called here to go undercover as an arms dealer to try and catch or eliminate one Simon Cross. He's a big time weapons buyer and seller and we've been after him for ages"

"Sir just curious but why does this fall under air force jurisdiction?" asked Sam.

"Well Major, normally it wouldn't but two very important missiles went missing recently and we have reason to believe that Mr Cross is in possession of them"

"Ok sir that is a good reason"

"We were going to send you in as dealer and body guard but have come up with a solution that will accommodate the fact that Major Carter is a woman"

"With all due respect sirs why can't I go in as the Colonels bodyguard as per the original plan, I'm more than fully trained"

"General I think you better let me handle this one. Carter, look, I know these types, no-one will take me seriously if you're my bodyguard, they would have no respect for me. It's a very macho world out here and it could seriously damage our cover"

"Yes sir I suppose you're right. So what is the cover then?"

"Well major we are sending you in as husband and wife"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Major, this actually works slightly better than the first cover, being the wife means you can sneak off and do exploring while Colonel O'Neill is trying to win Mr Cross's trust"

"Oh that's better I suppose"

"That's enough for now, I think, why don't you go and get some rest you must be exhausted after that long flight"

"Thank you sir"

Jack and Sam stood up.

"Here are your identities including passports and wedding rings" Sam raised an eye at that but said nothing "You need to have them memorised and rough background work done by tomorrow evening. Dismissed"

They both saluted and made their way to their quarters for the night.

Later in Jacks room they sat on his bed going through the profiles of their new identities.

"Well Mrs O'Neill how does your wedding ring fit"

"Colonel" exclaimed Sam rolling her eyes "I haven't even tried it on yet"

"Well I can soon change that" grinned Jack.

Snatching the ring off the bed and kneeling in front of Sam he said "Samantha Carter, will you marry me"

Giggling Sam said "No sir, but Alexandra will"

"Ha Alex, then you gotta call me Joe" replied jack slipping the ring on her finger.

"Oh Joseph, it's so beautiful"

"It goes with your eyes" said Jack seriously, staring in to her baby blues for a second.

Giving himself for a mental shake Jack picked up the simple gold band that went with the ring he had just placed on her finger and gave it to her. Moving quickly he stood and moved over to the other side of the room shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sam sensing the tension coming from Jack quickly changed the subject "So have you got your cover down yet sir or do I have to go through it with you again"

"Nah Carter I got it, its ok. Look I'm beat and I'm pretty sure you could use some sleep. So why don't we pack it in for now and see how much we remember in the morning"

"Ok sir" said Sam getting up and gathering her files from the bed "I'll see you in the morning then. Night sir"

Sam walked out and closed the door.

"Night Sam" Jack whispered as the door shut and turned to gather his things from his bed.

End Part 2


	3. MajorClaire's Note

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far you are such an encouragement. Sci Fi Fan Gillian, black leather, Maxennce, sueKay-04, RenaRee, neenee1, secbeth, Kelycia thanx so much but unfortunately I will be unable to update for another week and ½ as I am on holiday although parts 3&4 are almost ready to go :D. hope you can wait this long

MajorClaire


End file.
